


Not Safe In His Arms

by Catacumbas



Category: Filth (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gun Kink, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character, Violence, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catacumbas/pseuds/Catacumbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has to walk back home from school and a stranger offers him a ride. At least it's a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rush and in a bad mood. It must be full of mistakes. My apologies. 
> 
> Now, a picture to set the mood....
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7lq0nmwbc1r8h01g.jpg

The weather was taking a quick turn for the worst in the long hours Erik had been waiting for his mother to pick him up. Glancing down at his wrist watch he noted that about 2 hours had passed already. This could only mean one thing, if his mom hasn’t picked him up by now he was going to have to walk home. 

His mother wasn’t happy knowing that Erik had to walk home every once in a while, but he was old enough to walk back on his own. He was almost 16; he was almost old enough to drive a car. He suspected that’s part of the reason his mother had been taking long shifts at work in the last few months. She probably was saving money to buy him a car.   
He stood up from his place in the highest bench, the park was near deserted. 

Erik jumped down the bench feeling weightless, daydreaming about what kind of car he was going to get. Probably nothing expensive or modern but it’d be his car regardless, it’d be cool or he’d make it cool. He’d make it his own. 

He wrapped his scarf tighter around himself and began his walk back home and away from school. He had at least a 45 minutes’ walk ahead of him. That is, if it didn’t rain.   
He walked hunch over himself and hurried, trying to out-walk the imminent downpour that surely was about to pass. He’d like to get home soon, dry and on time for the evening news if he could.   
~~~~~~~~~~~`

Two blocks away from his school he finally noticed an ominous presence following him; he could almost feel eyes on the back of his head, making him shiver and his stomach twist. 

“Hey!” 

Erik jumped when he heard the stranger yelled from somewhere next to him.   
Sure enough, a man was waving at him from inside a car, smiling and beckoning. 

“Need a ride?” The man asked, slowing down and driving besides Erik. The young man grabbed tighter at his backpack strap. 

“No. Not really.” He answered, trying his best to not make eye contact with the man and looking down at his feet as he walked visibly faster. 

“Don’t be daft kid-“ the man teased “It’ll be cats and dogs out there in a few seconds, hop in! you’re gonna catch your death!” 

“I don’t live too far away.” Erik assured, finally daring to look up. 

The man wasn’t very old, not old at all. He was even reasonably good looking Erik figured. The stranger had striking blue eyes, pale skin dusted with freckles and dark auburn hair slicked back. 

“Come on now-” reasoned the blue eyed man “I’m a cop.” He said, stopping the car and extending his hand out to show Erik a shiny metal police badge.   
“Detective Inspector, Charles Xavier.” 

Erik stops enough to look between the badge and the man. ‘Charles’ smiled and stuffed his badge back again in his coat pocket before Erik can read anything off it. 

“Let me give you a lift kid, it’s my job.” He smiles, teeth perfectly aligned but a little yellow. Erik hears the doors of the car unlock and walks forward, opening the door and climbing in. 

 

Erik felt uneasy as soon as Charles started driving, not sparing a glance at the young man. 

“What’s your name?” he questioned, voice a little bit deeper. 

“Erik.” 

“How old are ya then Erik?”

“I’m almost 16 detective.” 

Apparently this amused Charles, who laughed and shifted on his seat, gripping the steering wheel tighter. 

Detective Xavier drove around the block and detoured into an empty back road, one that Erik knew lead to the town limits. Erik hadn’t even told him where he was going.   
“Were are you taking me?” Erik questioned, trying to make his voice as steady as he could. 

“Shortcut lad, trust me.” 

Erik wasn’t a complete idiot, his pulse is racing now. Deep down he knows he is in serious trouble and had to do something, and fast. 

“Please stop the car.” Erik pleaded, squirming in his seat. The man laughed.

“I can’t just leave you here in the middle of nowhere boy!” 

“Stop the fucking car.” 

“I said I’m not letting you in the middle of fucking nowhere in this horrible weather ya little cunt, what kind of man of the law would I be?” he teased. 

“Just let me out man, I want to leave.” Erik supplicated. Trying to open the door, pulling at the handle. 

“It won’t budge boy, you don’t get out till I say you are good and ready.” 

Charles now drove faster as Erik pulled and pushed helplessly at the door, moving back enough and trying to kick it open. 

“Hey!” Charles yelled, hitting the breaks and making the car swerve off the road and into a small ditch. “Stop that you fucking little maggot!” The detective pulled the boy back pushing him back on his seat and wrapping one hand around Erik’s thin neck. 

“Now-“ Charles said pulling a gun from its holster and pressing it hard against Erik’s stomach with his free hand. “Be a good boy Erik.”   
“Please don’t kill me.” 

Tears were now running freely down the boy’s face, his breath hitching into painful gasps, the hard gun was pressing painfully against his diaphragm and making it hard to breathe. 

“Oy!” The detective laughed. “I ain’t gonna kill yus!” 

Charles lowered the gun slowly, dragging it down Erik’s body till it rested against his crotch; where he pressed harder, making the boy whine pitifully. 

“Take your cock out.” Xavier barked, pulling the gun away but keeping it pointed at Erik. “Do it!” 

Erik sobbed, complying with trembling hands, looking down as the older man kept the gun pointed at him even as he rubbed himself with the butt of the gun at the same time.   
The boy pulled out his limp penis and tried to cover himself at the same time. 

“Fucking big cock.” Charles husked; his own penis clearly erect, tenting his dark slacks. 

The older man sat there, rubbing the gun up and down his clothed erection and watching the boy trembling besides him   
“Suck me.” He commanded, pulling out his cock and jerking it hard and fast. 

“No.” Erik sniffled, tucking himself back in. 

Charles let the gun drop, wrapping both hands around the boy’s neck and pulling him face down on his lap. “Suck it you limp dick little cunt! Suck detective inspector Xavier real good!” He huffed. 

Erik struggled against the man, pushing himself up and away from the detective, pushing himself against the door and kicking at the man. In the fight, Charles managed to lunge himself atop of the boy, pushing him down with his weight and grabbing his wrists, squeezing as hard as he could the bony hands.

Erik twisted as best as he could under the man until he thrust himself forwards, taking a clean bite off the man’s lower lip. 

The detective let out a piercing scream, blood gushing from his mouth as he released Erik, pushing back and away from the boy.

Erik took the chance and climbed over the man, opening the driver’s side door and making a run for it. Covered in his attacker’s blood. 

Erik ran as fast as his long legs could take him, his lungs seemingly unable to take deep breaths and making him wheeze and cough. He ran until he couldn’t hear the detective’s curses and screams of pain. 

~~~~~~~~~

“This is detective Bruce Robertson-“ The man mumbled into his cellphone, he could feel the part of his lips and the boy had torn clear off his mouth, still dangling precariously from a thin strip of torn flesh. 

“Send an ambulance down route 49, right off exit 7. I’ve just been viciously attacked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I write normal non violent things. Or at least I usually intent to.


End file.
